


My Girl

by xsleepylilgeekyx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Domestic Sambucky, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent AU, Singing, sambucky as parents, theyre the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsleepylilgeekyx/pseuds/xsleepylilgeekyx
Summary: Sam stood in the middle of the room facing the opposite direction of the doorway, slightly swaying as he sung softly to the squirming baby girl in his arms, bouncing her softly.-Parent!Sambucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen a lot of people asking for recommendations of some parenting/domestic sambucky fics and realized there is a lack of it. But, since August I have been writing short blurbs about them as parents. Been too scared to post them, but, here's a start I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky slowly blinked his eyes open, yawning softly and brought his flesh arm up to rub at his eyes. He rolled on to his back and threw his arm out, expecting to feel Sam’s warm skin underneath his fingertips but only met the vacant cooled spot beside him. Bucky reached over and grabbed his phone to check the time: forty five minutes past two.

Bucky planted his feet on the ground and hoisted himself up, stretching and letting whatever joints pop before heading the direction that he knows where his husband is. He walked just a few feet down the hall and into the door that was wide open and the view he saw made his heart swell as he leaned against the doorframe quietly, trying not to disturb what he was watching.

Sam stood in the middle of the room facing the opposite direction of the doorway, slightly swaying as he sung softly to the squirming baby girl in his arms, bouncing her softly. _“…when it’s cold outside… I’ve got the month of May…”_ Natty gurgled as he sung but as he continued her blue eyes met his deep brown eyes. _“I guess you’d say- What can make me feel this way?”_ Natty had stopped squirming and Sam brought her up close, pressing his lips against her forehead, _“My girl…”_

Bucky smiled dreamingly at his husband before he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam’s toned stomach, nuzzling his head in his neck. Sam smiled at Bucky before turning his eyes back to Natty and continued to sway. Bucky brought his arm up and lightly grazed the soft brown curls on Natty’s head as Sam sung, _“Talking ‘bout My Girl.”_

Bucky kissed Sam’s jawline then looked down at Natty, grazing her cheek with his finger, _“My Girl.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> (also follow me on tumblr: @xsleepylilgeekyx and we can talk marvel and if you liked this story, I can definitely hit you up with some blurbs about the Wilson-Barnes family)


End file.
